This agreement provides support for five questions on arthritis in the 2019 National Health Interview Survey (NHIS). This is a collaborative effort between the National Center for Health Statistics (NCHS), National Institute of Arthritis and Musculoskeletal and Skin Diseases (NIAMS), and the National Center for Chronic Disease Prevention and Health Promotion (NCCDPHP).